As the Asteroids Crash
by JustAnotherCrazyNerd
Summary: During the End of the world Party, Noodle spots a rather interesting character in a Sans costume and strikes up a conversation. Everyone has their reason's for wanting to escape even if it is slightly different than others. this story contains a One-Shot Self Insert and a bit of soul bearing. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!


_**Summary: I found some of the best ways to express my feelings is through story or writing so yeah fair warning this entirely a self-insert fanfic and to be fair I'm not sure if I'll be able to express my feelings accurately so in other words if you dislike it and flame it, I won't stop you. One of the bad things about coming back from vacation is that you have to go back to reality. As far as timeline is concerned, I'd say this occurs not too long after the strobe light**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Gorillaz, just a fan

The end of the world party as some people called it was in full swing. The music blared loudly as the lights above blinked on and off at a rapid pace. Noodle had dressed in a leopard outfit complete with cat ears and she had been spending the last couple of hours kicking it on the dance floor. Even a girl with her kind of energy needed to take a break.

The young guitarist decided to sit at a table and order a drink, when at the corner of her eye she saw something that caught her attention.

"Can I get something non-alcoholic?" a voice asked.

"You can get anything you want here."

"Mountain Dew float and some cheese fries."

The person stood out amongst a lot of the people at the party mostly due to the fact he was in a wheelchair, there were a couple of people like that at the party though in truth they were in the minority. He also stood out by the fact that he wore a Sans mask and a leather jacket. So out of curiosity she decided to check him out and take a seat next to him.

"Nice Costume."

The man look at her without so much as a change in his posture

"Thanks. It was supposed to be Gaster!sans, but I didn't have the white fur collar, but hey what can you do?"

She smiled at him. "enjoying the party?"

"It's like the freaking Twilight Zone in here. You do not even need drugs. But hey your one of the few people that has a quarter arcade plus the food and drinks are free so I might as well stick around."

Noodle chuckled a bit. "So what's your name?"

"I don't feel comfortable really giving my name out here. I'm just another one of those crazy nerds."

"I'll call you NerdSans."

"Got no bones about that." Nerd then smiled under his mask. "Sorry bad Sans pun there. So how long is this party supposed to last anyway?"

Noodle grinned before taking a swig of her drink. "So long as the world keeps crashing."

"Then I guess you and I might as well both get comfy because something tells me this party isn't ending anytime soon."

"agreed. So nerd, what brought you here if you don't mind me asking?"

" Well I took the bus here. As far as what I'm doing I guess the same thing everyone else is trying to do?"

"Well yeah, but why? I mean you kind of well…stick out to an extent. no offense.'

'Trust me it's not the first time I've heard that.'

He then lifted up his mask just a bit so that he could get a drink, leaving only his mouth exposed.

"Ever been caught in a situation where it seems regardless of what side of the street you pick you're basically screwed?" he asked.

"El manana remember?"

"Right. I can't say I was ever a big fan of the new president nor was I really a fan of any of the other canidates I guess I just hoped that maybe just maybe the election would help open a dialogue maybe try to bring things back to the way they were or at least the way I thought things were, but ultimately in the end all it did was just fan the fires, and truth be told I really don't think it would have been much different had another person been elected. The West is changing, progressing or regressing I don't know which but it's become pretty clear that _The Revolution_ has no use for people like me."

"Someone like you?" Noodle asked raising an eyebrow. Nerd then proceeded to point to his wheelchair

"Oh."

"I fall into that uncanny valley. I'm neither liberal nor conservative, and people like me are hated by both sides for different reasons. Too white, too male, too straight too egalitarian, too stubborn, too crippled. People on the left hate me because I'm not the right color gender or sexuality and to them I'm a parasite, people on the alt-right hate me because I'm not part of this neo-nationalist movement and according to them I'm a parasite. I know a lot about history, and history tells me that people like me are little than political tools, and once we serve our purpose we get axed. "

"So you don't play the game?"

Nerd nodded. "Gets harder to do as culture and politics get more and more stuck together. Escapism becomes less escapism and more immersion"

He then took another drink.

"All my life all I wanted to do was to get along with people. To cheer them up to inspire them. I have friends on both sides. I have enemies on both sides, if I fight fire with fire I become no different than my enemy. If I play fair, my enemy twist my own rules and uses them against me."

He then sighed "Look I don't even know if I'm making sense. Long story short no matter who wins what I am and everything I stand for loses, so all I can do is stand and watch as that asteroids crash."

He then laid his head on the table in front of him to find Noodle putting her arm on his shoulder.

"Sorry." She whispered

Nerd chuckled. "I'm a relatively new fan. First time I watched your Stylo video I was a bit unnerved by the animation style but then I went through a bit of a slant I mean what can I say your music helped me get through 2016. I love your guy's work even if I don't like every song."

Noodle smiled. "Thanks that means a lot. Hey, Is there anything I can do to help you out?"

"Well I would ask you for a dance but that would be all sorts of levels of awkward."

"Hey I've been in more awkward situations before."

Nerd raised an eyebrow. "Oh, uh wow. Maybe later, the night is still young after all, but seriously, I think I'm good right now.

"Alright but if you need anything just give out a whistle."

As Noodle started to walk away, Nerd thought of something he would like.

"Actually, if it's not too much trouble would you and the rest of the gang be willing to play Tomorrow Comes Today?

Noodle grinned. "Sure thing."

Sure enough a few minutes later the music started playing. Nerd started humming along with the beat. A small grin came to his face as he looked across the dancefloor. If the world was going to end, nothing said he could not at least try to enjoy whatever time he had left. And something told him this party was He slowly whistled and began to sing to himself

" _Everybody's here with me  
Got no camera to see  
Don't think I'm not all in this world  
The camera won't let me go  
And the verdict doesn't love our soul  
The digital won't let me go _Yeah yeah yeah  
I'll pay When tomorrow  
Tomorrow comes today"

 **A/N: Look If this sucks I get it. If you want or need to flame, I won't stop you. I'm aware there is a risk in posting something like this. So if you don't like it fine, if you do like it for whatever reason that's great too. I really don't know how Noodle would react in a situation like this so I actually based her personality on that of one of my friends. Anyway, feel free to criticize me.**


End file.
